This invention relates to floating fountain devices for use as swimming pool decorations.
Swimming pools have decorative and aesthetic as well as recreational functions and aspects. Partially as a result of the decorative and aesthetic aspects, various types of pool cleaning mechanisms have been developed to remove dirt and debris from the swimming pool. Many of these cleaning mechanisms use pressurized water entering the pool from a circulation system to disturb the dirt and debris in the pool for more effective filtration and, in some mechanisms, to vacuum the walls of the pool.
One such pool cleaner that has been very successful is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,339. This cleaner is driven by pressurized water from the return line of the circulation system, and has a vacuum for picking up debris and a sweep hose for creating a jet of water that stirs the dirt settled in the pool, thereby assisting in filtration of the dirt from the water.
The pool owner may remove the pool cleaner from the pool when it is not in use or may leave the cleaner in the pool. The objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative fountain that may be attached to the water return line in place of the pool cleaner when the cleaner is not in use, thereby adding an attractive feature to the pool.